Inline reciprocating saws. Inline saws have the motor axis and the axis of reciprocation of the blade parallel and the driving of the blade output shaft changes the center of gravity of the saw and generates high vibration. Without counterbalancing of the drive train, such vibration requires the speed of the blade to be limited to keep the vibration to an acceptable level. Accordingly, high performance reciprocating saws often incorporate counterbalancing to reduce the vibration caused by the reciprocation of the drive train for the blade. With counterbalancing, higher blades speeds and higher cutting rates can be achieved with an acceptable level of vibration.
Examples of counterbalanced reciprocating saws are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,844; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,562; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,120. As disclosed in these patents, it is known to use wobble plate, bevel gear, and cam drives to drive the output shaft and counterbalance of the saw. Acceptable performance can be achieved using such drive trains. However, further improvement of such drive trains is desirable. Low cost, simplicity of design, light weight, low vibration, and compactness are continuing design objectives in the design of improved, commercially acceptable drive trains for counterbalanced, inline reciprocating saws.